


Unseeing

by charmed_seconds (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [135]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charmed_seconds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets struck down with temporary blindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseeing

Jared reached out, his eyes wide as he twisted around, his arms spread wide. “Shan? Shan?!?”

                He felt the bed dip and large hands gently pushed his arms down, “Shh, I’m here. I had to go to the bathroom.”

                Jared took in a shuttering breath, his eyes easing shut, “I’m…I’m still blind.”

                “Calm down. Your blood pressure can’t rise any higher,” Shannon said softly, his hand running through his brother’s hair, “It will come back, you just need to relax and stay calm.”

                Jared nodded, his eyes shut as he tried to keep his tears at bay. “It’s been three days,  
 he whispered.

                Leaning forward, Shannon gently pecked his brother’s forehead, “These things take time baby, for once, be patient.”

                “What if I’m stuck like this?”

                Shannon frowned, “You won’t be. The doc said it was high blood pressure and a bit of stress.”

                “That’s what he  _thinks,”_ Jared stressed, “What if it’s something worse. Permanent?”

                “Well, you always wanted another dog.” Shannon weakly joked.

                Jared narrowed his eyes and made a swipe at his brother, but missed by itches. Jared sniffled; his hands coming up to cover his face. He felt arms embrace him, “If it comes to that,” Shannon whispered, “Then, we’ll deal. It will be yet another bump in the road, but we’ll get through it. Just, stay calm and think positive, okay?”

                Jared nodded, his head burrowed into Shannon’s shoulder, “Stay with me?”

                Shannon smiled and maneuvered them to lay down, Jared nestled tightly into his side, “Always.”


End file.
